recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Buttemilk Cake with Variations
Basic buttermilk Cake One Basic buttermilk Batter, 4 Tasty Cakes For 4 Special Occasions. ? c unsalted butter, Softened * 1 ? c granulated sugar * 3 lg eggs, at Room Temp * 2 c Bleached all-purpose flour * 1 Tsp baking powder * 1 Tsp baking soda * 1 c buttermilk, at Room Temp * 1 ? Tsp vanilla Arrange Rack at Middle of Oven & Heat to 350?f. butter 2 (8?) Round, 1 (9?x13?x2?) Rectangular, 2 Doz Cupcake or 10 lg Muffin Pans. Line Bottoms With Parchment or Wax Paper; butter Paper. if Making Cupcakes, Fill With Paper Liners or butter Them. Beat butter & sugar in lg Mixing Bowl With Electric Mixer 5 minutes, Until Light & Fluffy. Beat in eggs, 1 at a Time. Scrape Bowl & Beaters & Beat Well to Incorporate. Sift flour With baking powder & baking soda. Add ? of flour Mixture to butter-egg Mixture; Then Add vanilla & 1/3 of buttermilk. Repeat, Beginning & Ending With flour Mixture & Scraping Well After Each Addition. Pour Batter Into Prepared Pans & Spread to Edges With Spatula. Bake 25-30 minutes or Until Toothpick Inserted in Center Comes Out Clean. Cool in Pans on Rack 5 minutes. Turn Pans Onto Rack; Remove Parchment or Wax Paper & Cool Completely Before Frosting. Cake-to-Go With Caramel Glaze Great For Picnics or Potluck Dinners, This Cake With Caramel Glaze is Simple, Delicious & Best of All, Easy to Transport! Basic buttermilk Cake* Caramel Glaze: ? c brown sugar * 1 ? c heavy cream * 1 ? Tbsp unsalted butter Pinch of salt Make Batter as Directed in Basic buttermilk Cake Recipe. Scrape Batter Into Buttered 9?x13?x2? Pan & Spread to Edges. Bake at 350?f 25-30 minutes, Until Toothpick Inserted Into Center Comes Out Clean. Cool Cake Completely in Pan on Rack. Place Glaze Ingredients in Med Saucepan Over Med Heat. Stir With Wooden Spoon & Bring to Simmer; Then Reduce Heat Slightly. Simmer 7 minutes, Stirring Frequently, Until Glaze is Thickened. Cool Until Barely Warm. Pour About ? of Glaze Over Top of Cake & Spread to Edges With Spatula. Drizzle Remaining Glaze Over Cut Pieces of Cake When Serving. * see Basic buttermilk Cake Above. * 1 (9?x13?x2?) Cake chocolate Birthday Cake Make Every Birthday Memorable ? For Celebrants Young & Old ? With This Great Rendition of a Classic. Basic buttermilk Cake* dark chocolate Frosting: * 18 oz Semi-Sweet chocolate chips * 1 ? c heavy cream * 1 Tbsp unsalted butter, at Room Temp Pinch of salt Grease 2 (8?) Round Cake Pans With butter & Line Bottoms With Parchment or Wax Paper. butter Paper. Make Batter as Directed in Basic buttermilk Cake Recipe & Bake 25-30 minutes, Until Toothpick Inserted in Center Comes Out Clean. When Cakea Are Completely Cool, Make Frosting. Place Chips in Med Metal Bowl. Bring Cream Just to Boil in Med Saucepan Over Med Heat. Pour Over Chips & Add butter & salt. Whisk Until Chips Are Melted & Frosting is Smooth & Spreadable. Cool Until Barely Warm Before Frosting Cake. Place 1 Layer on Plate or Cake Stand. Spread With About ? c Frosting. Top With 2nd Layer.. Spread Remaining Frosting Over Top & Sides. Note: if Frosting Cools Completely & Thickens, Place Metal Bowl Over Pan of Barely Simmering water & Whisk Contents Until Smooth. * see Basic buttermilk Cake Above. coconut Snowball Cakes With Flaky coconut & cream cheese Frosting, These Little Pink coconut Cakes Are Perfect For Bridal Showers & All-Girl Entertaining. Basic buttermilk Cake* * 1 ? c Flaked coconut cream cheese Frosting:: ? c unsalted butter * 12 oz cream cheese, Softened * 1 Tsp pure vanilla extract * 2 c Confectioners? sugar * 2 ? c Flaked coconut Red or Rose-Pink food coloring Grease 10 Cups in 2 Extra lg Muffin Tins. Make Batter as Directed in Basic Cake Recipe. Fold 1 ? c coconut Into Batter. Fill Cups ? Full & Bake at 350?f 18-20 minutes, Until Toothpick Inserted in Center Comes Out Clean. Cool in Tins on Racks 5 minutes. Then Turn Out Unto Racks to Cool Completely. Combine butter, cream cheese, vanilla & sugar in lg Bowl & Beat Well With Electric Mixer Until Smooth & Spreadable. Add a Drop of Red or Rose-Pink food coloring & Blend Well to Make Light Pink Frosting. to Make Snowballs: Once Cupcakes Are Cool, Freeze Them, in Batches if Necessary, on Parchment or Wax Paper-Lined Tray 20 minutes. This Will Make Them Easier to Frost. When Ready to Frost, Remove Cupcakes From Freezer & Spread Thick, Even Layer of Frosting All Over Them. Then, Freeze Again on Lined Tray at Least 30 minutes & up to 1 Day. Remove & Spread 2nd Thick Layer of Frosting Over Cupcakes. Sprinkle Generously With About ? c coconut. * 10 lg Cupcakes * see Basic buttermilk Cake Above. Peanut butter & Jelly Cupcakes Celebrate a ?kids Only? Birthday Party of Give Your Child a Mid-Afternoon Treat With Easy-to-Serve & Fun-to-Eat Peanut butter & Jelly Cupcakes! Basic buttermilk Cake* Peanut butter Frosting: ? c Creamy Peanut butter** * 2 Tbsp unsalted butter, Softened * 3 Tbsp heavy cream * 2 c Confectioners? sugar, Sifted if Lumpy ? c grape jelly Make Basic buttermilk Cake Recipe. Line 2 (1/2 c) Muffin Tins With Paper Liners.. Fill Cups ? Full, You May Have a Little Batter Left. Bake Cupcakes 15-18 Mim, Until Toothpick Inserted in Center Comes Out Clean. Cool in Pan on Rack 2 minutes. Then Turn Cupcakes Out on Rack to Cool Completely Before Frosting, at This Point, Cupcakes Can be Frozen 2-3 Wk. Beat Peanut butter Until Smooth, Either in lg Bowl or Using Electric Mixer. Add Cream & sugar; Beat Until Creamy. Then Frost Cupcakes & With Your Fingertip, Scoop Out sm Amount of Frosting From Center of Cake. Place Jelly in Glass Dish & Heat in Microwave About 1 minutes Until Softened. Place ? Tsp Jelly in Center of Each Cupcake. * see Basic buttermilk Cake Above. * 2 Dozen Cupcakes contributed by * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Buttermilk Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Chocolate chip Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Dark chocolate Recipes Category:Grape jelly Recipes